The present invention is concerned with N-Alkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines. These pyridines have useful pharmaceutical activity, e.g., as antihypertensive agents.
N-Alkyl-OR-propoxycyanopyridines are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282, 4,053,605, 4,294,969, 4,144,343, 4,145,425 and 4,141,284 to be useful antihypertensive agents. These compounds also have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity. Certain N-substituted hydroxypropoxyheterocyclics are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,575 and are taught, among other things, to have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.
Novel cycloalkylamino-OR-propoxycyanopyridines which are useful as antihypertensive agents have been discovered.